roblox_battlebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reality
Reality is a competitor in ROBLOX BattleBots. It was very successful, winning the season 2 championship. It wasn't as successful in season 3, winning one match before losing a rematch with Rebellium. Reality isn't returning for season 4 due to another robot being in development. Robot History Season 2 Reality's first fight was against the reigning champions Bad Kitty. The match went surprisingly well for Reality as Bad Kitty wasn't able to get underneath it and Reality got in several hits. One of these hits flipped Bad Kitty over, Bad Kitty's design allowed it to drive inverted but it had landed on its cat head so it's wheels couldn't touch the floor. Bad Kitty was counted out, giving Reality the win by shocking K.O and advancing it to the round of 16, where it faced Doomstrike Reality threw Doomstrike over, the latter couldn't self right and was counted out, giving Reality the win and advancing it to the quarterfinals, where it faced Lumberjack. Lumberjack rushed out of its square and missed Reality entirely, allowing the latter to launch Lumberjack into the air with its spinning drum, immobilizing it entirely. Lumberjack was counted out, giving Reality the win and access to the semifinals, where it faced Crash and Burn. The match went poorly for Reality initially as it couldn't anticipate Crash and Burn's attacks and wasn't able to stay squared up to both of them at once. However Reality eventually hit Crash and launched it into Burn, neither could move as Crash was high-centered on Burn and Burn had its receiver unplugged on impact, resulting in Crash not being able to get off and resume the fight. Crash and Burn were counted out, giving Reality the win and advancing it to the championship final, where it faced Rebellium. Reality dominated this fight, launching Rebellium around the box. However its weapon broke down in the final seconds of the fight, despite this Reality won a unanimous 3-0 judges decision and took the giant nut trophy. Season 3 Reality returned to defend its title. It's first opponent was Lumberjack. This match was very one sided in favor of Reality, even when it's weapon motor burned out it pushed Lumberjack around and when time ran out it won a unanimous 3-0 judges decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it had a rematch with Rebellium. This match started very poorly for Reality as on the first hit its weapon motor stalled, after a long game of cat and mouse, Rebellium cornered Reality and stacked it against the wall. Reality couldn't get off and was counted out, eleminating it from the tournament. Reality next competed in a team match against Bad Kitty and Necrosis, where it was paired up with Lumberjack. Reality roamed around the battlebox aimlessly for a couple of seconds before suddenly doing a 180 degree turn and slammed into Bad Kitty's rear, sending it flying, Reality then freed Lumberjack from Necrosis then launched the latter into the air before chasing it around the arena. Reality and Necrosis then rammed into each other and Necrosis clamped down on Reality's drum, severing the latter's pneumatics and suspending Reality in the air. Necrosis wasn't able to let go, or move at all while Reality was stuck in its opponent's grip, taking them both out of the battle. Time ran out and Reality and Lumberjack won a split 2-1 decision. Reality next competed in an exhibition match against SawBlaze. Reality ended up on the back foot right out of the gates as SawBlaze quickly out-wedged it and slammed it into the wall. Reality got free and rushed to the center of the arena to spin up its weapon. Sawblaze quickly caught up to it and scooped it up again, this time while lowering the saw. Reality was pinned against the wall as Sawblaze cut into it again, however it escaped and managed to flip SawBlaze onto its back. Time ran out and Sawblaze won a 3-0 judges decision. W/L Record Category:Robots with Spinning Drums Category:Robots with spinning weapons